Episode 8163 (30th May 2018)
Plot Charity opens the box of mementoes of her baby boy and takes out the little blue hat. She's about to put the hat in the bin when Vanessa appears and reminds Charity that binning the hat won't make her forget about her son. A plumber has sorted the leak at Connelton View but when Bob and Laurel head into the café with their blended brood of warring children, Brenda lies the leak isn't fixed yet. Paddy has enlisted Megan's services to plan his and Chas' wedding. Megan cannot find a venue that meets the couple's requirements so instead proposes a Georgian villa. Paddy's jaw drops at the price. Charity tries to change the subject when Vanessa talks about her baby but Vanessa insists it'll be unfinished business until Charity says goodbye. Charity believes she lost that right when she ran away from the hospital. Megan inform Paddy that his preferred venue has just become available but he'll need to go up to Scotland to meet the owner. Paddy asks Megan and Marlon not to say anything to Chas as he wants it to be a surprise. Charity, Vanessa and Harriet return to the hospital to speak to Irene Stocks again. Charity explains to a cheery Irene that she believes she looked after her when she had her baby. When Charity mentions the date and gives some details, Irene becomes shifty and claims she was on secondment at the time. Paddy does some number crunching hoping to free up some extra cash for the wedding. He decides to reduce Pearl's hours. Bernice encourages Daz to join Rodney for a game of darts. Frank joins in too and Graham is also invited to play a game of doubles. After speaking to the plumber, Bob confronts Brenda about deliberately damaging the pipe. Brenda admits she did, telling Bob he cannot just up sticks and abandon his children. Bob reminds Brenda the twins want to be with her and but insists Cathy and Heath are staying at Mulberry Cottage until she gets a grip. Charity, Vanessa and Harriet sit in the hospital canteen. Charity is upset the lead is a dead end. Harriet explains the other option is to get the police to request the hospital records but Charity isn't keen as word would likely get back to Bails. At that moment, Bails himself walks past. Charity approaches Bails and is shocked to realise his wife, Chloe, is pregnant. Standing by her husband, Chloe insists there's nothing in Charity's allegations as otherwise Bails would've been charged. Charity states it's due to lack of evidence. Paddy sits Pearl down and shows her a brochure with activities for older people. Pearl can see what Paddy is trying to do so reminds him it's ageist and illegal. Dan, Kerry and Amelia head into the pub, but upon seeing Daz, Dan decides to leave. Kerry orders Dan to act normally otherwise Amelia will suss something's wrong. Charity can't stand Bails thinking he's won so she chases him and Chloe to the stairwell where she reveals she had a baby. She explains the baby didn't make it but she's here to find him as it's evidence. Bails believes the baby didn't exist but Charity states there's a point to all of this if their child sends him down. Bob asks Laurel if the twins can move in. Laurel agrees so Bob informs the children of the new living arrangements. Arthur hates the idea of Bob moving out of the spare room and into Ashley's bed, whilst the twins refuse to leave Brenda. Bob insists they'll just have to get used to it. Back at the pub, Charity wishes she had a lock of her son's hair so they wouldn't need to dig him up. She worries the police won't take her seriously after all this time but vows to do whatever it takes to see this through. Meanwhile, as midwife Irene packs her suitcases, she looks at an adoption certificate for a Ryan Stocks - she adopted Charity's baby boy. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Daz Spencer - Mark Charnock *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton Guest cast *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *Nurse - Simone Holmes *Irene Stocks - Eithne Browne *DI Bails - Rocky Marshall *Chloe - Joanna Miller Locations *The Woolpack - Stairs, backroom and bar *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Hotten General Hospital - Reception, canteen and stairway *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms *Irene Stocks' house Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes